


To my bear

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, M/M, Overdose, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story in Phil's pov. It covers some pretty dark stuff and have been warned on the themes. Of self harm, alcohol abuse, overdose on drugs, suicide. It is a letter, and hopefully I don't make anyone cry/</p>
            </blockquote>





	To my bear

To my bear,  
I am sorry that you found me like this. With the blood pooling out my wrists. Too deep for anyone to save me.  
I am sorry to be distant to the brink of death, I decided to lose myself. nothing that a bottle would take away.  
I am sorry for causing you pain, but understand I could no longer indure mine. 

To my bear,  
My words, do not mean I don't love you. I never stopped loving you and never will.  
Though you will find someone better than I was.  
Someone of no importance. Not without you here.

To my bear,  
Please don't go, not yet. That is what I wish I could say.  
I wish I noticed that you became paler and held yourself in more pain. 

To my bear,  
They showed me what you did, they showed your body.  
Deathly pale did not at all suit you. 

To my bear,  
I wish that I could show that the drugs were not providing happiness.  
I wish I could of saved you. 

To my bear,  
I lost everything, in one blow.  
Now I want it more than anything.

To my bear,

I love you

Phil


End file.
